The Biker and The 'Biker'
by thetypicalthings
Summary: December 22nd. 2 days before Miranda's Christmas Eve party. And in those 2 days, he will have to learn that if he wants the girl, he has to confess. Daniel gets a little help from his best friend, Miranda. As she sets the date of him to tell Mia how he feels. Along the way, he will get help from Emma, and JAX! I already know that this will turn out badly... Yikes.


**The Biker and The 'Biker'**

 ***Here is my Threeshot. And here is some heads up about this Threeshot.**

 **Number 1: If you were the person who got the number of Emma's right, then your OC would be featured in this book.**

 **Number 2: There will be Jemma, Dia, a little bit of Phandi and Miego, and ONLY Demma friendship and OC friendship between Daniel and an OC. I don't exactly ship Demma but I do think if they aren't dating at all then I should make them friends.**

 **Number 3: Jax and Daniel will EVENTUALLY not dislike each other than they usually do.**

 **Number 4: Jax and Daniel will have a project together that will bring each other to help Daniel out for his problem. And his problem is that he's over Emma but likes Mia.**

 **BTW: This takes place 3 days before Christmas. Which is the 22nd. Enjoy!***

 **Chapter 1**

He only had 3 days. Today was December 22nd and of course this was 3 days before Christmas would appear. Everyone in Iridium High was excited about except him. He in fact didn't have a reason in finding himself excited for Christmas this year. He lost everything. His girlfriend- erm ex-girlfriend and his title has captain of the sharks. Yup you guessed correctly. It was Daniel Horatio Miller.

"Hey, Miller. Are you going to move or not? Or am I going to cast a spell on you?" An Australian accent spoke. On his face was his famous smirk and on cue all the girls sighed dreamily. But knowing they couldn't have him, his girlfriend appeared behind him with a thin line.

"Jax, let Daniel be. I know you two haven't settled your differences, but can you just be civilized for my sake?" Emma groaned. The 2 glared at each other. Jax just pushed past Daniel walking into the classroom, leaving Emma and Daniel alone. Daniel looked to his boots and Emma smiled. She lifted his chin up and looked into his eyes. "Hey. Don't be down. I know you are having trouble right now. I get it. But, don't be afraid to talk to me alright?" Daniel nodded feeling a bit surprised as Emma walked into the classroom. Sometimes, he did forget that Emma still remained his friend. He smiled a bit.

"Hey, Miller. Don't leave me hanging!" A voice sounded. Daniel turned around to see 2 of his friends. Mia Black, who was now Daniel's new crush but never told anyone. And his new friend, Miranda Alice. **(A/N: OC!)** Daniel smiled at the two. Mia was wearing her original Iridium High uniform. Miranda wore the uniform with tanned pants, a white vest and black Nike's.

"Oh hey Mia, hey Miranda." He spoke. Miranda twirled her hand around revealing some of her reddish orange magic.

"Miller, I want you to come over to my place. I learned a new magic spell and I want to talk to you as well." Miranda looked back and forth from Daniel to Mia without Mia noticing it.

"Sure. You can text me when to come." He spoke. Mia smiled at her 2 friends before walking into the classroom. Miranda then pulled Daniel away from the classroom so they were out of ear distance.

"You have to tell her eventually. It bad enough that you keep this to yourself." Miranda spoke. Some of her brown hair (with blonde tips) had fell over her shoulder as she leaned towards Daniel. He groaned before leaning against the wall.

"I know that. But, I just feel really afraid of what's going to happen. Can't you just cast a confident spell on me?" He asked her. Miranda gave him a look.

"Really? That's what you're going for? Plus, if I did cast a spell then that wouldn't be you. Daniel, you have to do it yourself. No magic." Miranda spoke. Daniel shook his head.

"So I just walk up to her and tell her I like her?"

"No. I'm Mia's best friend. She wants a little bit of romance. So, you are going to give it to her. You are going to tell her you like her at my Christmas Eve party. At midnight." Miranda spoke. Daniel gulped in fear. Not because it was on Christmas Eve, but the fact that it's Miranda's plan. If he knew anything about Miranda's plans, he would know that something would always go wrong and he had to go the hard way… _Yikes._

-:-:-:-:-:-

"So, for today class, you will be working in partners for the 'Change' project. The project is all about how change is effective in our society. The list is placed near the door so you can check it out before you leave." Mr, Gonzalez spoke before sitting back in his seat and reading his book. Miranda and Daniel sat by each other.

"What does it say? I can't see it because it is too far away from us." Daniel asked her. Miranda looked around and nobody was looking. She silently casted a spell to make a copy of the list.

 _Emma, Miranda_

 _Andi, Mia_

 _Maddie, Diego_ **(A/N: Miego, as always!)**

 _Daniel, Jax_

 _Katie, Gigi_

 _Sebastian, Sophie_

 _Beau, Phillip_

Daniel couldn't believe it. He was partnered with his rival. He felt Jax's gaze at him and faced him. The 2 of them glared at each other until Daniel looked at Miranda.

"Ugh! I can't believe this. My whole day has gotten bad to worse. Like could this get any worse than this?" Daniel complained. Miranda could help but snicker at Daniel's complaining. "Are you seriously laughing at me right now?"

"I'm not laughing. I'm snickering. They are totally different. " Miranda smiled. Daniel put his head on his desk. He groaned. "Aww, don't get down Daniel. I feel like this won't be so bad." Miranda patted Daniel's back until the bell rang. Daniel gotten up from his seat slowly and it took all of Miranda's will to not laugh at him. The two walked out with the rest of the class.

"Are you seriously going to do this to me?" Daniel asked Miranda. She smirked at him.

"I just want you to be happy. Daniel, I love you in a brotherly love, but I hate you being all shy. Time to step up your game." Miranda walked away leaving Daniel to think. Miranda felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw her best friend's ex and his new boyfriend.

"Hi, are you Miranda?" Emma asked. Miranda nodded her head. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see Jax and Daniel having a glare off. She smiled to herself.

"Yup, that's me. I am guessing that you are Emma." Miranda smiles. Emma nodded her head and pulls on Jax's arm so he could introduce himself.

"This is my boyfriend Jax." Jax waves at Miranda. He leans towards Emma's ear.

"I gotta get to class. I text you later." He whispered. Jax kisses his girlfriend's cheek leaving her face covered in blush before walking away.

"Well, your boyfriend sure knows how to make you blush." Miranda jokes. Emma rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, he does." She smiles. Then, the two of them walk their ways to their classes.

 ***Guys, I haven't done anything over this whole December period and I am sorry for that. Stuff happened during Thanksgiving and I was sad but don't worry because I feel much better now and I am not hurting anymore so don't worry. Anyway, originally this chapter was supposed to come out on Tuesday but then I thought that it was kind of silly to do that. So, why not post it Christmas night? Get it? I am terrible at puns but who cares it's Christmas. Anyway, I am wishing you all a happy holidays and a happy new years. Bye guys! Until tomorrow when I will post the second part.***

 _ **HappyMila**_


End file.
